


5 moments Natasha fell in love with Wanda.

by midtcwn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midtcwn/pseuds/midtcwn
Summary: After everything Wanda has done to the team, Natasha is a little confused as to Wanda's quick acceptance...And why she's wearing Natasha's jacket.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 21
Kudos: 212





	1. Jacket

Natasha looked all around the city collapsing around them. Crumbling buildings, screaming people and dust around her. She was used to this element of a fight but it doesn’t mean she liked it.

“We’re leading civilians to the town hall, try to meet us there.” She heard Steve say through the coms and pulled herself together, getting up off the floor after having to beat the robots metal skull in. “On it.” She brushed herself down and tossed her head to get her curls out her face as she walked in the direction of the big building she could see which she guessed was the town hall and also the centre of the city.

When she arrived, she saw tipped over cars and cracked tiles. But the scenery wasn’t what was important right now, and in total honesty, she wasn’t sure why Steve had called them there.

“Rogers.” She greets, stepping over abandoned robot parts discarded on the floor and rocks that had obviously fallen or been used as weapons, presumably thrown. “Romanoff.” She glances up and then does a double-take.

It’s that girl, the one they had been trying to stop this whole time. Why was she with Steve? And why did she have Nat’s jacket that she’d purposely left on the jet? It was one of her favourites. 

The girl was objectively pretty-and extremely pretty in Natasha’s opinion. Her brown hair that seemed to be wavy in a natural way perfectly framed her face in a way Nat couldn’t stop herself thinking about running her fingers through it and brushing it away from her face. Natasha hadn’t looked at her the times she’d seen her before. Granted, she wasn’t trying to take control of her mind this time it seems.

She can only bring herself to ask “Is that my jacket?” as the girl- she still doesn’t know her name- steps in line with Steve. He glances at her quickly, as if only now realising the jacket belonged to Natasha, and then looked back.

“She’s with us.”

Natasha squints slightly, tilting her head. She's asking Steve if he's really sure this is a good idea.

I mean, she showed the whole team their biggest fears, which also caused Bruce to act out and Hulk destroyed an entire city, probably killing hundreds. Is there any reason for them to trust her?

But the closer Nat looks at the girl in front of her, she can see the vulnerability seeping through a confident facade she has put on. She's scared and Nat can assume she's lost, people. She needs someone- she needs a family. Maybe it would be selfish of Natasha to keep it from her.

Natasha leans back again, letting her eyes open instead of glaring and relaxes her posture more, trying not to look intimidating.

“It still doesn’t explain the jacket.”

Natasha continues to watch her as she turns her head away, her lips parted and cheeks slightly flushed. Maybe it’s from how Natasha talked to her? She looked sweet while she was flustered, and when she pulled the jacket slightly and moved her shoulders back to fit into it better.

Nat smiles slightly, realising the girl suits red almost as well as she does. Almost. It’s still her signature colour.

She’s unfocused for the rest of the conversation again until Steve starts giving out orders, and the girl runs past behind her, avoiding meeting eyes with Natasha.

Despite that, Nat can’t take hers off her until she’s out of sight. Seeing her jacket move swiftly with the girl who had promptly stolen it off her just felt so right. It felt like it shouldn’t be weird- and it wasn’t.

Not to her at least.

A few weeks after the mission, Natasha heard a knock on her door. Though everyone already here had specific knocks, and this was one she hadn’t heard before. She was about to make sure she still had her handgun in her bedside draw before she heard someone speak.

“Uh- it’s Wanda. But if you’re busy I can come back a different time- or never if that’s what you’d rather I just-”

Natasha quickly cut Wanda off, opening her door and smiling at her. 

“I’m not busy. Well, not when you’re concerned anyway. If anyone else asks, I’m always busy.”

Natasha is still remarkably concerned about Wanda's presence in the headquarters. She has an immense amount of power if any of them piss her off, the entire team is toast. Natasha's known the group long enough to know it doesn't take a lot to piss people off. 

Of course, Natasha wouldn't tell her she's scared of her. Not to her face. That sounds so...mean. It's not like Wanda can control her powers, and when she's not using them to manipulate her friends, it's actually really, really cool. 

Wanda smiles slightly and her cheeks turn light “I’ll keep it in mind.” She whispers and winks as Natasha steps aside to let her in. Natasha feels her face also heat an embarrassing amount and makes a huge effort of closing the door, hopefully giving herself enough time to stop blushing as she hears Wanda sit on her bed.

“So what’s up?”

Natasha tries to ask as casually as she can, sitting beside her on the edge of the bed and smiling softly, tilting her head to the side.

Wanda’s tinted cheeks and a small part in her lips don't go unnoticed by Natasha, especially not when Wanda looks down to unravel her arms and reveal the red jacket.

“I realised I never gave it back to you since…”

They fall quiet. Wanda lost her entire home and her brother, Natasha can’t imagine how painful that was for her. She’s had to glare at the others (Tony) multiple times to stop them bringing the whole thing up around her. She hopes that Wanda appreciates it and doesn’t think she’s being condescending.

She lets them be quiet for a moment before gently cupping her hands under Wanda’s, which are still holding the jacket.

“Hey, it’s okay. I think you should keep the jacket anyway...You look much better in it.”

The corner of Wanda’s mouth turn up a little, and she tilts her head up to look at Natasha in the eye.

“I don’t think I could wear anything better than you do, Nat.”

Natasha also smiles and shakes her head yet again, moving curls away. “I guess you’ll never find out. Keep the jacket. We have training in 10 minutes anyway and uh…” Nat lowers her voice and leans closer. “This is meant to be confidential kinda, but we’re going outside to see how you’ll deal in the cold. The jacket will keep you warm.”

Nat leans away again and stands up to open the door, but not before seeing how red Wanda’s face is. “I don’t want you to get cold.”

Wanda nods quickly and holds tight to the jacket, practically running out. “Ye-yep uh. Thanks uh, thank you.” She’s past the corner in a blur and Natasha smiles to herself, closing the door behind her.

But it’s not like Wanda is...special. She just feels protective of her because she’s new...and she’s lost a lot. That’s it.

Nat smiles at the thought of Wanda getting embarrassed at their playful flirting.

As Natasha watches listens to Sam complain about the lack of sleeves on his suit, Natasha spares a small glance at Wanda, who returns a look gratefully before looking away, clearly overly worried about getting in trouble with Steve. Nat also finds that adorable, and the longer the mission goes on, the harder she finds it to ever look away and remember that she's here to train other recruits. It's not just those two here.

Even if she wishes it was.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda gets nightmares and can only think of Nat to help her.

Wanda didn’t get nightmares very often, barely at all actually. She’d get the occasional weird moment where it feels as though you’re falling and you jolt forward, but not nightmares. 

That was until Sokovia.

When she began sleeping at the Avengers compound, she would toss and turn as her mind is filled with memories of that day. Seeing her home for her entire life crumbling under her, teaming up with the people she once hated, but most notably, the ache in her chest she felt when her brother died. 

It was painful to remember, to the point she’d avoid sleeping until she passed out somewhere. She’d wake up with a blanket over her though, either from Steve or Natasha, so that was a nice part of it today. 

But tonight it wasn’t about the nightmares. It was about the fact that she was in the room alone. 

She used to share a room with her brother, so if she got scared when she heard a loud noise, she could just talk to Pietro to take her mind off it until she fell asleep. Now, when she heard a crash outside, she held her blankets tighter around herself and begun to nervously chew on her thumbnail. 

She couldn’t stay here anymore, not without company. She decided to bravely get out of bed, shivering slightly as she opened her bedroom door holding her bare arms seeing as she was just wearing an oversized t-shirt and shorts. 

She didn’t really have any friends here. Steve wasn’t really a friend. He was like...a mentor kind of, more than anything. Plus, Bucky would be in his room, and not only did Bucky scare her, but the idea of curling up in bed between the two of them like a child didn’t appeal to her. 

Sam would probably throw a pillow at her if she woke him at this time, Tony- the only other person whose probably still awake- hadn’t talked much with her since the Sokovia incident, and she was too awkward right now to bring up the whole “your weapons killed my parents!” situation with him. Peter, the only person she’d really call her friend right now, was at his and his aunts apartment, and wouldn’t be here until Friday. 

Of course, there was always Natasha…

Surely Natasha wouldn’t mind if she went to see her? She’s always said that she could ask for anything, so maybe this is the time to test if that was actually honesty?

Wanda quietly walks to Natasha’s room, her freezing bare feet padding against the linoleum floor. She hopes that she’s definitely got the room right. It’s dark and she’s too tired to look for a light. 

There’s a warm light pooling out under the door Wanda thinks is Natasha’s, so she knocks gently. 

“Who is it?”

Wanda sighs in relief to herself at the voice, knowing it to be Natasha’s. 

“It’s Wanda. Um, can I come in?”

Wanda is waiting for a response before the door is sprung open and Natasha is stood in front of her. “Of course.”

Wanda smiles and closes the door behind her and takes the moment to look around Natasha’s room. 

There aren’t any photos which she finds strange. It honestly seems...desolate. As if it’s not even a bedroom. She has red bed covers and lamp shades. It doesn’t seem threatening though. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Wanda remembers why she came here and turns her head back to look at nat. “I um. I-I couldn’t sleep.” Wanda blushes from embarrassment, realising how pathetic it sounds. Natasha’s probably been through so much, so she just looks stupid now. 

“...What?”

Wanda huffs a little and holds herself tighter. “I know- I’m sorry I- I don’t know why I came in here it’s-“

Natasha cuts her off by holding her hand, rubbing her thumb over Wanda’s knuckles. 

“It’s okay. Here.”

Natasha pats the space on the bed next to her without letting go of Wanda’s hand, who gingerly sits down on the bed. She can feel the heat burning off her cheeks from the gentle grip Natasha has on her hand. Nat’s sheets are made of silk but it’s easy to tell that there’s a blanket under it.

“Why can’t you sleep?”

Natasha’s speaking gently as to not make Wanda feel pressured to tell her she assumes. It’s definitely appreciated. 

“I don’t really know. I just...I keep thinking about Sokovia and Pietro and I hate being alone. My room is really quiet but if I listen to music or podcasts I can’t stop paying attention to it, so I don’t really have a soloution. I just didn’t want to be alone I guess.”

Natasha nods understandingly, even if she doesn’t understand. “Well, if you want, you can sleep here.” Wanda looks over at her, remarkably alarmed. 

“Y-you mean in the same bed??” 

Natasha nods, her eyebrow raising, a slight smirk appearing on her lips. 

“Yeah...Would that be a problem?”

Wanda shakes her head hurriedly. She wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with Natasha, the opposite if she’s being honest. But is that weird? What if Natasha doesn’t want that and she’s forcing herself to share a bed with Wanda? What if she has a weird dream and kicks her in her sleep or something?! And why does she actually want to share the bed?

“Wanda?”

She’s pulled out her head by Natasha’s voice.

“Yeah?”

She swallows nervously, breath caught in her throat slightly as Nat eyes her up and down.

“Are we sharing the bed or not? I don’t mind sleeping on the floor-”

“There’s no problem!” Wanda quickly interjects, nodding and smiling.

“There’s definitely no problem. None at all. I’m totally okay with that.”

Natasha also nods, and Wanda realises she’s most definitely over done it with her entire confidence in sharing this bed.

It’s not even a big fucking deal, why is she making such a huge deal out of it? Natasha doesn’t care about it, why should she?

After exchanging some semi-awkward (on Wanda’s part) goodnight, silence creeps in the room as they try to sleep, back’s facing each other and both laying at complete opposite ends of the bed.

This isn’t what Wanda had anticipated by them sharing a bed, and it certainly wasn’t what Natasha had thought either.

It wasn’t like Wanda hasn’t shared a bed with people before, so why was it so awkward when it was Natasha?

Was it because Natasha was basically her boss? Because she wasn’t really sure where their relationship stood? Because Natasha was the coolest and prettiest person she’d ever fucking met?! Wait wait where did pretty come from?? That’s definitely not what she meant to think! Why did she think that?!

Pushing that away from her mind, Wanda realised she feels more alone right now than she did before. Her heart is racing and her mind is full of ideas. One’s ranging from valid fears about the mission in a weeks time and stupid one like what if Nat just randomly pushes her out of the bed.

Wanda rolls over onto her other side to look at Nat who is, luckily, still facing the opposite way. Wanda looks at her curls which definitely aren’t natural but seem to stay perfect even after they’ve been like that all day and when she’s in bed. Wanda considers touching it before realising exactly how weird that is. 

Wanda drags her eyes down more, seeing that Nat is wearing a loose hanging shirt which manages to hide but also shows the curves in her waist and hips. Wanda blushes and looks away from her completely and makes herself believe that she only feels this way out of jealousy or longing. Longing to look like Natasha, not longing for anything else. Of course. 

Wanda knows she shouldn’t look at Nat like that because they’re just friends. But she can barely drag her eyes away. Natasha is fucking gorgeous. She’s so pretty and stunning and just perfect and Wanda doesn’t know what to do with herself when they’re together. She gets fidgety and nervous and makes humiliating attempts to make her laugh sometimes, and they only ever work when it’s Natasha laughing at her. Which is okay too, because Wanda likes her laugh. 

Oh god this is weird. This is so much more than jealousy. This is all the weird thoughts and her head getting fuzzy when around her and everything she feels with Nat. 

She...Likes Natasha?

But that couldn’t be it. I mean, Natasha is just her friend, she told herself. She repeated that these are just friendly feelings and friends think about kissing other friends...do they? Of course they do. Well. She’s never thought about any of her other friends that way…

Wanda wants to scream. She wants to scream and jump around and yell and just react somehow. But she also doesn’t want Nat to wake up. 

“Nat?”

She whispers her name without thinking it. She doesn’t know why she did it. She doesn’t have a reason to talk to her right now. 

Natasha hums in response, turning her head slightly over her shoulder to look at Wanda who smiles nervously, propping herself up on her elbow. 

“Could we...move a little closer? Together I mean? Unless you’re uncomfortable with that- it’s just that if it’s like this I might as well have stayed in my bed and not bothered you in the middle of the night.”

Wanda finally stops rambling and Natasha turns over completely to also face Wanda, who only gives her a strange look. 

“Wanda are you asking me to cuddle?” 

Wanda blushes even more again and tries not to laugh, still panicking from the revelation she just had about herself. 

“M-maybe? If you want?” 

Natasha just lays down again but on her back this time. “Sure. As long as you never mention it to the team.”

Wanda smiles softly as she lays down, hesitating before putting her head down on Natasha’s shoulder and the top of her head against her neck. It’s...nice. 

“Is this okay?” Wanda whispers, but she feels Natasha’s arms wrap around her waist and hold onto her, hands clasped together. 

Wanda goes more red then she thinks she has in her life. 

“G’night Wanda.” 

Natasha falls asleep almost immediately after saying that, and Wanda is left there, trying to unscramble all the thoughts in her head making her panic still. 

Wanda’s head eventually slips down onto her chest and her hands glide over until they’re holding onto Natasha’s arms. 

It’s much warmer and safer than sleeping on opposite sides of the bed, and Natasha’s heartbeat blocks out the noise of any nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all liked this :)

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this one of those series' like "5 times natasha denied she loved wanda and 1 time she didn't" but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
